


Podfic: 'Pelargonium' by CorpseBrigadier

by peasina



Category: Lady Audley's Secret - Mary Elizabeth Braddon
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Extra Treat, First Kiss, Language of Flowers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: In which the author addresses some gaps and omissions in Mrs. Braddon's account of Robert and George's reunion.
Relationships: Robert Audley/George Talboys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo, Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Podfic: 'Pelargonium' by CorpseBrigadier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pelargonium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469239) by [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier). 



> I was so excited to see you'd written for this canon. The last time I crossed paths with it, I wondered if there'd be any fanfic. There is, and it's wonderful! There's just so much to love about this story. I love flower symbolism, so I had tonnes of fun reading this.
> 
> This also fulfils a square on my podfic-bingo card: More Articulation!

  
  
You can also stream and download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b8si3v473kbiu1q/Pelargonium.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
